Carmen Jalandoni Jover (1910-1992)
}} Carmen Jalandoni Jover (5 March 1910 - 23 April 1992), wife of Ludovico Arroyo Bañas (1901-1979), came from the JalandoniJalandoni Family (Philippines) and Jover Families of La Paz, Jaro and of Iloilo City. She is a daughter of Filemon Jover and Vicenta Jalandoni of La Paz and Jaro districts. The Jalandoni Jover Family produced two leaders for the Presidencia of La Paz, Jaro and of Iloilo City. Carmen's half brother, Vicente Jover, was President of the La Paz during the American Period, prior to the annexation of this district as part of the reconstituted City of Iloilo in 1937. Another brother, Dominador Jover (a lawyer by profession), became Vice Mayor of Iloilo City in in 1950 and, later, City Mayor in 1953. APPOINTMENTS AND DESIGNATIONS BY THE PRESIDENT OF THE PHILIPPINES, OFFICE OF THE PRESIDENT. Appointments and Designations, DEPARTMENT OF THE INTERIOR: March 26, 1953. Genealogy of Carmen Jalandoni Jover :(Click here to see genealogical /tree/ of Carmen Jalandoni Jover.) *Esteban Lopez Jalandoni; m. Antonia Jaboneta; lived in Jaro, Iloilo. They were the parents of Simon Jaboneta Jalandoni, Vicenta Jover née Jaboneta Jalandoni, Oscar Jaboneta Jalandoni, Marcella Adelino née Jaboneta Jalandoni. **Vicenta Jalandoni; m. [[Felimon Jover|Felimon Hechanova (variant form: Echanova) Jover]]. They were the parents of Mayor Dominador Jalandoni Jover, Carlos Jalandoni Jover, Remedios David née Jalandoni Jover, Carmen Bañas née Jalandoni Jover. Vicenta was previously married to Filemon's brother Pascual Hechanova Jover, who died leaving her with three issues (Vicente Jalandoni Jover, former President of La Paz, Iloilo; Pasqualita Somes née Jalandoni Jover; and Esperanza Padilla née Jalandoni Jover). ***Carmen Jalandoni Jover; m. Ludovico Arroyo Bañas (1901-1979). **Felimon Hechanova Jover; m. Vicenta Jalandoni; lived in La Paz, Iloilo. *Esteban Jover; m. Antonia Gamboa Hechanova; lived in La Paz and Jaro, Iloilo. They were the parents of Felimon Echanova Jover; and Pascual Echanova Jover. Descendants * Thelma Jover Bañas; m. Paolo Madrid Badilla; lived in La Paz, Iloilo City. * Alsina Jover Bañas; m. Salvador Alba, Jr.; lived in La Paz, Iloilo City. * Maja Bañas (1939); m. Eduardo Brillantes (1937-2006); lived in Banate, Iloilo. * Emma Jover Bañas; lived in La Paz, Iloilo City. * Manajama Jover Bañas; m. Reynaldo Gamboa; lived in la Paz, Iloilo City. * Nancy Jover Bañas; Lived in La Paz, Iloilo City. Died in 1976. * Francily Jover Bañas; m. Rolando Oberas; livd in La Paz, Iloilo City. * Richard Jover Bañas; m. Gigi Jalandoni; lived in La Paz, Iloilo City. Image gallery File:Ludovico_and_Carmen.jpg|Carmen Jalandoni Jover with husband Ludovico Arroyo Bañas. File:Jover_Family_in_1930.jpg|Hechanova Jover Family in 1935. Seated at the center is Antonia Gamboa Hechanova, the matriarch of the Family. Carmen is the young lady in dark dress (n. 8), standing third from the right of the second to the last row, from the back. File:IMG_4893.jpg|Carmen Jalandoni Jover with her mother Vicenta Jaboneta Jalandoni, her brother Mayor Dominador Jalandoni Jover of Iloilo City, and sister in law Elicia Mosqueda Jover. Photo was taken in the late 1950s. File:Carlos_Jover_baptismal_Record.jpeg|Baptismal Registry of Carlos Jalandoni Jover, brother of Carmen, indicating also the names of his paternal grandparents Esteban Jover and Antonia (Gamboa) Echanova. The document can be found at the Archives of the Archdiocese of Jaro in Iloilo, Philippines. File:Echanova_Jover_Family_in_1950s.jpg|Hechanova Jover Family in an undated photo of the 1950s. Carmen is standing at the back of her mother Vicenta Jaboneta Jalandoni. Behind her stands Ludovico, her husband. Mayor Dominador Jalandoni Jover is person standing at the back (fourth from the right). File:Mayor_Jover.jpg|Mayor Dominador Jalandoni Jover, in his Office as Acting Mayor of Iloilo City, shortly before the World War II broke out in the Philippines. File:Jalandoni_Lopez.jpg|Mayor Dominador Jalandoni Jover with the Hofileña Lopez Family, relatives of Jalandoni Jover Family. The former Philipine Vice President Fernando Hofileña Lopez is at the rightmost part of the first row. File:Carmen_and_Dominador.jpg|Carmen and Dominador Jalandoni Jover and their respective families, shortly after the death of their mother Vicenta Jaboneta Jalandoni. Notes and References